


As Long As He Needs Me

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguments, Crying, Derek Shepherd’s Sister, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Heartache, Hospital, Marks’ a bit of a dick, Rain, Relationship Problems, Song fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: If you are lonely, then you will know, when someone needs you, you’ll love them so
Relationships: Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy)/Reader, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	As Long As He Needs Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> As Long As He Needs Me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkXQqYa0wrw

Seattle rain battered down as Y/N left the hospital, fleeing to her car as raindrops ricocheted off of the ground with such force she was sure they were splashing her face as she ran across the parking lot. Of course, her car would be furthest away from the door on a day like today and she had to sprint the last 10 feet as she heard thunder crack in the distance. Once inside her car she peeled her dripping coat off of her and threw it into the passenger footwell, trying to keep her interior as dry as possible so she could get warm. She pulled her damp hair up into a bun so it wouldn’t drip down her back and whacked her heaters onto the highest setting they would go. Then she pulled the sun visor down to assess her face. Her makeup was ruined. Though she couldn’t blame the rain for that one.

Just half an hour previous she and her boyfriend, Mark, had had a vicious row about him flirting with yet another member of staff. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, she had no reason to as he had never cheated on her but his flirty demeanour and the fact he had quite a history with girls in this hospital did bother her. He had told her she was being ridiculous and to stop being dramatic before he flitted off into his final surgery of the day and she was left standing in the attending’s changing room angered and upset. It wasn’t rational to cry, she knew that. Yet as he disappeared through the door and she heard other people coming she hid in the bathroom stall, unable to stop tears flowing over and ruining the makeup she had put on at the end of her shift for a dinner she was supposed to attend. 

It was no use trying to fix it. She reached over into the glove box and pulled out some wet wipes wiping off her makeup till her face was bare. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked like a drown rat thanks to the rain but she couldn’t go home. This was an important dinner that all heads of department were expected to attend. She drove to the restaurant and dawdled outside waiting for the rain to subside just a tad so she could make her way into the building. When she got there there was already several staff members present and the waiter escorted her to her table after checking her still dripping wet coat. 

‘Y/N,’ greeted Richard as she appeared and sat down next to Derek, her brother, who was already there along with Bailey, Erica Hahn, Arizona, Callie, Dr Thomas, and newbie Owen Hunt. 

‘Hey Chief,’ she greeted warmly, feeling her facade switch on almost immediately. After years in medicine she, like her colleagues, had formed a fake persona which she was able to switch on at will. It was usually used to reassure patients and relatives but she found being with mark came with the need for it to be used too. 

‘Bad weather?’ Derek asked as she sat down and nodded her head, ‘where’s Mark?’ 

‘Surgery,’ Y/N said simply trying not to give anything away. If she did Derek didn’t comment on it and didn’t question is whereabouts any further. 

Tonight was the night that they were supposed to have dinner because it was the least likely time for anything to go wrong. There had been no big surgeries this week. No complex patients that might need input. Trauma wasn’t anticipating any type of rush and so Dr Webber had thrown a night together to finally call this meeting to order. And Mark was late. As the last few stragglers came in the door she could see Derek from the corner of her eye trying to spy behind them to see if his best friend had come in. After 20 minutes of waiting she could see Richard give up the ghost as he beckoned over a waitress to start ordering. They ate and chatted through their starters and just as the main meals started disappearing Mark swaggered in unapologetically and sat down next to Y/N. He shirked his damp jacket off of his back and on to the back of his chair as he said, ‘sorry I’m late chief. Just finished my 53rd rhinoplasty of the month.’

‘53rd?’ Derek chuckled, ‘you mean they don’t just get monkeys with a scalpel to do that anymore.’ 

‘Aha you’re a funny guy Shepherd shame that your craniotomies don’t fund the new wing of the hospital,’ Mark chuckled. 

‘Now children,’ Richard said, ‘actually that’s what I’ve called you all here to talk about.’

Richard started talking about the funding of the new building on-site and what services would start to be transferred over there in the near future. Each head listened intently but Y/N couldn’t focus. In the entire time, Mark had been sat there he hadn’t spoken to her once. He hadn’t even made an effort to say he acknowledged she was there. It was another blow to the system. Y/N looked straight ahead her eyes focused on Richard’s brow which furrowed frequently as he took complex questions from his fellow diners. She didn’t look at Mark or Derek who she could feel glance at them from time to time but kept her eyes forward willing herself not to cry again. After about twenty minutes she felt movement beside her. A waitress appeared next to her and she turned her head for a second to watch the woman take mark’s order. She was young and very pretty. Her skin was olive toned and her brunette hair was pulled back in a complex plait behind her. Though her outfit was nothing more than black pants and a white shirt it clung to her young figure well, making Y/N feel all the dowdier. 

Mark was immediately in charm mode. He laughed and joked with her as he ordered, making the young girl blush and ignoring Y/N as she watched him enraged. She clenched her jaw and turned her head away from them, catching Derek’s eye as she did who watched her sympathetically. After a minute or two, the girl flitted away and Mark turned back to face the table before casually flinging an arm around the back of Y/N’s chair though he still didn’t speak to her. Y/N didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t acknowledged her but she would look odd if she didn’t respond to this mild show of affection. This was often how their fights resolved. They would argue and she would try her best to maintain her ground but as soon as he was affectionate with her or they were around others her resolve would crumble and they were left with unresolved issues that merely festered under the surface. 

But this time Y/N had had enough. As the waitress came back with Mark’s drink and started asking around for dessert order’s Y/N waited for Mark to order before she leaned forward to where Richard sat across from her and gave her apologies. Luckily, the meeting was drawing to a close and there wasn’t much input she needed to give left so she said her goodbyes and exited the table leaving Mark and Derek watching her leave. 

She was stood under the veranda of the restaurant waiting for the valet service to bring around her car when she felt a presence standing by her side and she looked up expecting to see Mark.

It was Derek.

‘Hey,’ he said as Y/N threw him a curious glance, ‘you alright?’  
‘I’m good,’ Y/N said as her car was pulled around.  
‘Mind if I get a ride with you? I got a cab here from the hospital and Mer and Cristina are having a wine night in.’  
‘Consoling themselves that they’re not invited to this shindig yet?’ she said gesturing for him to follow her as they climbed into her car.  
‘Yeah, I don’t know why they care so much. It’s the only bit of being an attending I don’t love.’   
‘I know. Sitting in stuffy restaurants discussing who’s gonna take a budget cut is nothing compared to being in the OR. I’d rather be there any day,’ Y/N chuckled as they took off down the streets of Seattle up towards Meredith’s part of town. 

‘Definitely tonight it seems?’ Derek said with a quirked eyebrow that Y/N noticed out of the corner of her eye.   
‘You got that vibe huh?’   
‘It was a little obvious Y/N. You guys were the only couple in the room and you spoke less to each other than anyone at the table. I think Hunt and Bailey spoke to each other more than you two. Are you two fighting?’  
‘When are we not these days,’ Y/N sighed.   
‘Look I don’t wanna be giving unsolicited advice here but have you guys talked about it. Like got into it?’  
‘We just end up screaming at one another usually,’ she sighed, ‘look don’t get me wrong I know we’re not perfect. I know that there are behaviours in our relationship that aren’t healthy. I know we don’t always treat one another the way we should but..’  
‘But what?’ Derek questioned.   
‘I love him, Derek.’ 

Derek sighed. He had seen this relationship through all it’s ups and downs and even though he wasn’t keen on the idea of his best friend and his sister together he still wanted it to work out for them. He wanted to help but watching the forlorn expression on his little sisters’ face he knew there wasn’t much he could say that would make her think about herself. She loved him too much. They were coming up to his street and Y/N still hadn’t looked at him since they finished speaking. The rain still hammered down on the windshield making the only noise in the car apart from the radio. She pulled the car over to the kerb before she turned off the car and turned to Derek. She threw him a weak smile as tears pricked her eyes making Derek’s heart wrench. 

‘I’m with you you know, whatever you decide,’ Derek said as he noticed Meredith peeping from the window before disappearing back into the house. 

‘I know,’ she said, ‘but you know it’s not gonna be what you want, right?’ 

‘I know,’ he said before clambering out of the car and darting through the rain into the house. Y/N could see him through the window, hugging what seemed to be a very tipsy Meredith who welcomed his arrival with open arms. With a sigh, she turned on the car and pulled away greedy to face the argument that was waiting for her at home. It was nice to know Derek was with her whatever she needed but that was the problem. In the way that he was always there for her when she needed she did the same for Mark. No matter the pain it caused.


End file.
